


Elegant Submission

by Saphirott



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: BDSM Scene, Butt Plugs, Dom Jensen Ackles, Dom/sub, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot, Sex Toys, Sub Jared Padalecki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 14:57:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20099071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saphirott/pseuds/Saphirott
Summary: One-shotJensen returns from New Orleans after being crowned Bacchus at Mardi Gras. The weekend has generated a series of tensions for him that he needs to unload.  Jared is the one chosen for the task.





	Elegant Submission

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everybody!
> 
> Well, this is just a crazy product of a boring afternoon diving through PornoHub and several sleepless nights. Of course, everything mixes and things like this happen.
> 
> Jensen has spent the weekend of his birthday in New Orleans, overtaken by events that require his presence and crowned as Bacchus at Mardie Grass. Jared hasn't had a very good time either having to be miles away from Jensen on his birthday and his transgressive side leads him to publish that congratulations on Instagram with that "ussie" that gave so much to talk about.
> 
> One-shot. It's just what I said before, a hot and dirty scene adorned with words, but I kept spinning in my head and needed to capture it.
> 
> I had a great time writing it and I hope you enjoy reading it.

ELEGANT SUBMISSION  
By: Saphirott

“I'm home!,” he shouted as soon as he closed the door. 

He left the little travel bag that always accompanied him and sighed in satisfaction as he stripped off his shoes and jacket, leaving everything in the entrance closet. He had been away for three weeks, and of course it was great to be back. 

“Jensen?,” he asked on his way to the kitchen. If he wasn't mistaken, Jensen should have arrived from his trip to New Orleans by now. 

“I'm here.”

The voice came from the living room and the mere act of listening to it put a smile on his lips. They hadn't seen each other in ten days and although he didn't want to extend that time much longer, his stomach didn't agree to leave the kitchen without some food, it had been a long trip and he was still a pretty big boy. He took a quick look and came out with a handful of crackers with which he could fool himself until dinner. 

Chewing, he reached the living room, where he found Jensen sitting on the sofa, feet on the table and a low-volume basketball game on television.

“Hey, you're late," said Jensen in a low tone. 

“Yes, we had a delay in the flight. How was your weekend, Your Highness?,” he asked on his way to the other chair.

“Funny, very funny," he replied. Jared's eyes shrank funny. “I'll tell you everything in detail later. Hey Jay, why don't you pour us a few drinks before you sit down?”

Jared's ass was almost in the seat, so he looked at him with a reproach and the other replied with a smile that he pretended to be innocent but had little of that. 

-Of course, I've only come from an eight-hour flight. Shouldn't you have prepared them? Sort of like a welcome or something. It wouldn't have been bad, man," he said as he headed for the bar on the side of the room. 

“If I had done, they'd be ruined by now," Jensen replied with a sarcastic tone. “As I said before, you’re late.”

“You're late, you're late... Okay, bourbon then?”

Actually, he didn't need to ask because he knew exactly what Jensen used to drink. He took the glasses and put three ice stones in each as Jensen liked. Then he turned to look for the bottle that was on one of the shelves behind him. As soon as he did so, he saw the box, and at that very moment he froze.

Jensen had been watching very carefully all of Jared's movements since he got up from the couch, ignoring his complaints and jokes, just watching. Eyes sharpened over every line of Jared's body, waiting for just this moment. He watched as his shoulders tightened and his back straightened, he could feel even the slight tremor he knew was already shaking his body in anticipation. 

“Jared,” he said in a firm, but serene tone. Jared startled and moved his fingers away from where they had been wandering on the carved surface of the dark wooden box, drawing its lines with reverent fear. “Jared,” he repeated, and this time it seems that the call took effect and Jared turned again and looked at him. 

His eyes shone restlessly and wide open, and he held one hand with another as if he didn't know very well what to do. Jensen gave him a soothing smile and nodded only once. Jared immediately lowered his gaze.

“Jared, prepare my drink and bring it to me here.” 

Jared nodded, rubbed his sweaty hands for a second in his trousers and hurried to serve the drink, his glass now completely abandoned and forgotten. Walking slowly, he approached the armchair and extended his arm holding the liquor. 

“Look at me," asked Jensen. Jared looked up, but avoided fixing his eyes on his. “Now I want you to take the box, go to the room, take a shower and put it on. Nothing more than that. Then you'll wait for me to call you. Do you understand me?”

Jared nodded and Jensen raised an eyebrow inquisitively. 

“Yes,” replied Jared after swallowing with difficulty.

“Yes, what?”

“Yes, Master.” 

Jensen extended his arm and took the glass he was still holding. “Go," he said, then Jared went back to the bar, took the box carefully and disappeared down the hall without even making a sound, stopping at the door of the room when he heard Jensen's voice again. “Don't touch yourself and don't get ready.”

Jared breathed when he was finally inside the room, he seemed to have forgotten to do so. He left the box on the dresser and hurried to the bathroom, his mind ran like gunpowder and he felt that nervous energy grow, more than his usual energy, which was always out of control at one of these moments. It had been a long time. 

He adjusted the temperature of the shower to the hottest he could bear and let this sting his skin, it would have been ideal for relaxing some tired muscles from the trip, but now that tiredness was forgotten, replaced by the anxiety of knowing what Jensen would have prepared for him. He did not know when he would be called, so he hastened to wash, though he spared no dedication, rubbing hard on his hair and every inch of his skin. 

After drying himself, he went back to the dresser where the box was waiting. He could see his reflection in the mirror above him. His body was toned, naked, his skin reddened by the temperature of the water, and his cock was almost completely hard. A heartbroken groan escaped his lips, trying to deal with the urge of touch himself, but he looked at the box and that's when it was all over. He took a step toward the cabinet and slid his fingers across it. 

It was a mahogany box that Jensen had commissioned from a renowned cabinetmaker famous for his elegant engravings. The whole lid was carved with details of flowers and leaves surrounding a simple circle in the middle. Inside the circle, a male torso with bondage style fastenings. He easily slipped the silver clasp and opened it. The red velvet interior stood out against the dark wood of the edges and the black leather of the piece it kept. Jared's hands shook, as they always did, when he held it to get it out.

The collar, sewn by hand, had three fingers wide, was closed with an elegant silver buckle, also carved and carried a thick and heavy ring of the same material. It also had a white gold J studded on the opposite side of the ring. Jared adjusted it carefully, wondering why Jensen had declined to do it himself this time as was customary, but he was far from asking, even when it was all over. 

Feeling the weight of the collar on his collarbones calmed him in a strange way. It wasn't that he stopped being worried, or excited and anxious, it just wasn't in his hands anymore. Now everything was in Jensen's charge. 

Jensen had been thinking about this all weekend, needing it, wanting it. They hadn't seen each other for ten days between work and travel. At first that would have been nothing, they often went through that situation. They would have returned home, have had a great reunion sex and would have continued as usual. But the weekend in New Orleans had been too much for his nerves. He needed this, he needed to be in control again, and he knew Jared would give it to him. 

He looked around the room and smiled in satisfaction, sat on his reading chair and opened the book he was reading. His cock was already protesting under the pressure of his pants, but he decided to ignore it, he knew what that time would do in Jared and he wanted it. Two chapters and almost forty minutes later, Jensen closed the book and took the metal strap that rested on the arm of his armchair. Shaking it in the air, he made it sound. 

Jared rattled when he heard the sound of metal, rushing down the hallway to the studio, grateful for the movement after spending the last forty minutes naked and standing at the door of the room, waiting to be called. 

When he reached his destination, his erection, which had lost strength over time, was immediately revived by the image that Jensen offered him. Now he wondered how he hadn't noticed everything when he arrived, his attitude, his clothes. Perhaps he should blame the fatigue of the journey more than the time that had passed since the last time they staged. 

Jensen was sitting barefoot in his armchair, wearing black suit trousers, a white shirt with sleeves bent to the elbows and the first two buttons on the collar open, and a black vest still fastened. He had one leg crossed on his knee, one of his hands resting on the ankle of this one and the other swinging the chain with a slow cadence. His eyes were dark and he carried a satisfied smile. He was the spitting image of power and sex. 

Jared felt himself reddening under the scorching gaze that slid across his body like a dirty caress. 

“Hands and knees, Jared. Come here. Slowly.” 

He obeyed immediately. Moving slowly, with wide gestures. Fluent and elegant like a cat, Jensen had once said, and that had made him proud at the time, and he had recorded it on his list of things he had to do all the time. After exhibiting himself a little deliberately, he arrived in front of Jensen, who now had his legs open, giving him space. He stood between them without ever touching Jensen. He sat on his heels with his legs open and the palms of his hands on his thighs, keeping his head down. Jensen placed a finger under his chin and forced him to lift it. 

“Look at you. You don't have a shred of modesty, Jared. If I didn't know you were only doing it for me, I should punish you. Because you only do it for me, don't you?”

“Yes, Master.”

“Well, I won't punish you for that, but maybe I should do it for other things. What do you think?”

“You know what I need or deserve. I only serve to obey you.” 

“And do you obey me, Jared?”

“Yes, Master.”

“Did you obey me when I told you not to touch yourself?”

“Yes, Master.” 

“And during these ten days?”

Jared seemed confused for a moment. He didn't remember that he had given him a specific order when they separated. 

“Yes, Master.”

“Sure? Not once? Ten days is many days. I'll know if you're lying to me.” 

He thought quickly again, trying to remember every morning, every shower or every night he had fallen exhausted in bed. He didn't want to lie, more than that, he was afraid Jensen would find out somehow if it had happened. But no, he didn't think he had, so he answered again. 

“Yes, Master.”

“Good boy,” said Jensen as he slid his thumb over Jared’s half-open lips. “Something else I don't have to punish you for. But what about that mouth of yours?”

He pushed his thumb into the warm cavity and slid it as he pleased over Jared's teeth and tongue that remained motionless. 

“What about all those jokes towards me on the occasion of my coronation, the suit, the parade and so on? What about your publication in Instagram, Jared? What do I always tell you about these things? Do you think it's justified that I should get angry with you? What should I punish you?”

The jokes about the coronation of Jensen as Bacchus in Mardi Gras had begun from the very moment the organisation had informed him of his appointment. Jared knew how much it bothered him, but he couldn't help it, it was too succulent material to waste. The day the suit photos were sent to him was the worst of all, Jared almost rolled off the couch laughing. Backed by family and friends that had been a non-stop joking and innuendo. He couldn't be surprised to have to pay the price now. The publication of Instagram..., he really knew he shouldn't have done it, but he was frustrated at having to spend Jensen's birthday separately, he had had a couple of beers and as always, he acted on impulse. So all he had to do was answer.

“Yes, Master,” he said as best he could, around Jensen's finger which was still in his mouth. 

“Well, I'm glad to see that we agree.” 

Taking his finger out of his mouth, he took the strap and adjusted the chain clip to the ring. Pulling on it, he forced him up a bit until their lips met. He kissed him hard, in a dirty kiss with an open mouth that made the two needy groans. 

“Now,” he said after separating, staring at him starvingly, “turn around and present yourself.” 

Jared moved backwards giving himself space, turned and remained on his knees, his face resting on the carpet and his hands separating his buttocks, revealing his tight hole that now throbbed impatiently. 

“Beautiful. It looks so tight, Jared...” He leaned forward and put the palm of his hand on Jared’s coccyx that shuddered immediately under his touch. “Quiet... You're so perfect, so good for me. So obedient...”

Jensen slid his palm along the curve that was Jared's backbone, repeating the way back to his ass, His thumb running all the way through his crack, passing over the ring of muscles to his perineum, letting him follow through the seam of his now swollen balls and up again. Pushing his hole like a joke, enjoying how it gathers under his contact. Jared trembles under his hands and he loves it. He presses harder, dries up and Jared drowns a hiss, shudders, but doesn't move. 

“Precious,” he repeats. “Have you seen the table?”

Jared hesitates and Jensen gives him a way out. 

“You can look.”

Jared lifts his head without changing his posture and fixes his gaze on the low table a couple of metres away from the chimney. In it, placed in order, there are a series of toys and dildos of different shapes and sizes. 

“I want you to go up there and get the first one, and then come back here and show me how you use it. I want you to prepare yourself little by little for my cock and then, if you do it well, I will fuck you as you deserve and let you come. Got it?”

“Yes, Master.”

“Good. Now go.” 

Just as he had entered the room, Jared slid to the table, looking curiously at each of the toys on it and choosing the first of all, a small plug made entirely of steel with a handle for handling. He turned to show it to Jensen and Jensen nodded in approval. He returned to his side and took the small bottle of lubricant his master offered him.

“All right, Jared. Show me how you do it.” 

Jared poured some of the oil between his fingers and spread it on the cold surface of the plug. Leaning on one of his hands, he moved the other back, sliding his lubricated fingers between his buttocks, caressing his entrance with small circles that already made his breath choke. Jensen moved restlessly in his seat, not losing a single detail of what Jared was doing. Jared pushed one of his fingers and it disappeared into the tight ring, accompanied by a small moan that combined discomfort and pleasure. He moved it slowly, getting used to the sensation and did not take long to accompany him for a second, swinging against them with a soft cadence, closing his eyes and surrendering to the moment without thinking. 

He moaned in surprise as his fingers were suddenly removed and a hand between his shoulder blades forced him to bow. Jensen had knelt behind him.

“You're a fucking provocateur, Jared. A damned fucking provocateur,” he grunted as he clapped hard on one of his buttocks, then just a second later separated them with his hands and plunged his face into the space between them, sliding his tongue from bottom to top, scratching with his teeth around the soft skin. 

“You like this, don't you, you little bastard?,” he asks in a low tone after he has been penetrating Jared with his tongue.

Jared's voice trembles when he manages to put together the only two words he has to say. “Yes, master.”

“God, look at you. You want it so much... You want it so much that I fuck you, you don't care if it's my tongue or my cock, right?”

He doesn't wait for an answer and he drops both hands on his buttocks at the same time, appreciating the blush that begins to appear on them. He allows himself one more moment to appreciate the delicious taste of Jared's interior and then forced himself to separate.

“Not yet, Jared,” he said in a stirred voice, “I have plans for you before that. Give it to me,” he ordered, extending a hand in Jared’s sight. 

Jared understood immediately and handed him the plug that was still in his hand. Jensen took it, sliding the cold conical surface over the wet inlet, spreading the lubricant along with his own saliva. He played for a moment and then placed the tip against his hole pressing just a little, just enough to hold it in position. With the other hand, he took the metal strap and pulled it, causing Jared to force his head back and with it the rest of his body. 

“You alone Jared. I want to see how you do it.” 

Jensen did not loosen the tension of the strap, nor did he add any more pressure to the plug, he remained completely still, simply watching as Jared tentatively moved backwards, swinging with more and more impetus until the base of the toy surpassed the ring of muscles, being trapped inside it, tearing out a choked groan from Jared's lips. 

“That's right,” said Jensen proudly and that calmed him down for a moment, until he heard the unmistakable sound of the velcro. Jared knew what was coming immediately afterwards.

“Relax,” he heard him say as his skin registered the slight contact of the small spikes scratching the surface. “You knew this had to come,” he continued in the condescending tone of a father. “Are you ready?”

A trembling "yes" leaves his lips as his hands cling to the long strands of the wool carpet. The first spank arrives with force, the leather draws blood to the surface and Jared clenches his teeth tightly. The second in the other buttock is the same, the difficult thing comes from the fourth, when the small pins attached to the glove break the skin tight covering it with a delicious pain but, at the same time, almost unbearable. He cannot remain silent after the sixth and the punishment does not stop until the twenties.

“Good boy,” he hear him say, but he can only focus, again, on the sound of the velcro of the gloves, this time letting go. The sigh of relief is inevitable. “You accept punishment so well... You enjoy it as much as if I were fucking you. Isn't that right?”

“It is, Master.” And he's not lying.

Jensen stroked his back, his buttocks and his thighs, muttering words of encouragement. Jared's dick was hard and dripping when Jensen's hand closed on it and his balls, strangling them in an iron grip.

“Jensen!,” he moaned. The pressure intensified. “Master!,” corrected himself, “Please, Master. Please...”

“Don't come,” he warned, loosening just a little his hand and taking the handle of the plug to move it quickly inside Jared, ceaselessly knocking his prostate and tearing out desperate sounds.

When he stopped and let go of his hand, Jared was trembling and his body was pearled by a thin layer of sweat. He couldn't help but chill when Jensen pulled the toy out of his body. 

“Good boy. Now, go for another,” he said as he got up and returned to the armchair, regaining his original position.

Jared took his time and this time it wasn't with the intention of exhibiting, but to regain some control. He chose the one he knew was one of Jensen's favorites. A flexible dildo, not very thick, but quite long and striated in horizontal lines. He returned to his original position and started fucking him. Damn, that was really good. Feeling Jensen's eyes glued to him was something really exciting, plus the feeling of being exposed and vulnerable. Stretch marks were an added pleasure every time one of them overcame the pressure of his ring. 

“Do you think you could handle it all?,” asked Jensen, all lust in his voice. 

He had never done it before. None of the times they had used it had taken it to the bottom, it was enormously long. He thought about it for a moment. He didn't know why, but he had the feeling that this was important to Jensen. They had never had an improvised session like this. Jensen was an extremely organized person and everything he did was planned ahead of time. Something had happened that had propelled him here with a desperate need that he could see in his eyes. 

“I can try.”

Jensen's eyes darkened and twisted, and he stubbornly bit his lower lip as he leaned forward to see better. Jared drew a small smile and began to move again, forcing the way a little more each time, encouraged by Jensen's sporadic encouragement coments.

Jared gasped for effort, felt open and full, but the posture was somewhat forced. Jensen noticed and took the base of the dildo, allowing Jared to stretch. He placed the other hand on his lower back holding it steady and started moving it again. 

“Hell, yes,” Jared sighed, pushing himself against the toy. A few moments later, it was completely inside.

“You're amazing, you know that?,” Jensen whispered by his ear, after leaving the armchair again and kneeling behind Jared, covering him with his body. “So unbelievably hot,” he continued, biting hard on his shoulders and back, leaving the mark of his teeth that will possibly be framed by the purplish skin afterwards. Shouting at the world that he's his. 

Jared can feel the hard outline of Jensen's cock under the fabric of his pants, rubbing indiscriminately against the sensitive and sore skin of his buttocks and it's fucking hot. The dildo is still inside, pushed by Jensen's hips which claims him with every bite on his back. He feels his hands running over him and is sure that spontaneous combustion is a reality, because he believes it is just what is going to happen to him. All his skin burns with need and his cock pulses with pain, begging for attention. 

“Please...” Plead. 

Everything stops for a moment. He feels Jensen's rapid breathing on his back, the caress of his nose rolling down his spine and ribs as he rises. 

“Shhh... You are doing very well. Just a little bit more.” 

“Please...”

“You can do it,” he says with a more controlled tone now. “We're not finished yet.” 

Jared literally cries inside, even if he only lets out a pitiful whimper. Jensen withdraws the toy and caresses his back, comforting the tremors caused by feeling empty again. “Present yourself,” commands as he rises.

Jared sighs agitated and rests his face on the carpet and separates his buttocks showing his hole now completely open and used. Jensen has returned to the armchair and closes his eyes for a moment, squeezing the heel of his hand against his erection, fearing he won't be able to continue. Jared's beauty and surrender surpass him in so many ways that he sometimes gets scared. He doesn't know what he could do if one day he loses him and doesn't even want to think about it. 

When he thinks he has regained control, he forces himself to open his eyes and look at him. Jared remains motionless in his position as ordered. Perfect, elegant, hot as hell. He zips his trousers down and feels the relief of liberation. His cock jumps firmly against his stomach, red and swollen, shining from the humidity it has been distilling since the session began. He also releases his balls and caresses himself slowly, tentatively as he watches Jared's open, pink hole. 

“Come here.”

Jared turned and stood in the waiting position in front of him. His eyes flew greedily over Jensen's erection before heading back to the floor. 

“Do you like what you see?”

“Yes, master.” 

“Are you hungry? Do you want to feed on my cock?,” he asks as he caresses himself, tilting the tip towards Jared. 

“Please,2 he begged. 

Jensen takes the strap with the other hand and pulls it forward. 

“Lick it” 

Jared brings his hand closer to hold it, but the chain wraps around his wrist, pulling it away from Jensen's thigh, who at the same time takes it’s leather handle and slides it around his own dick and testicles, as if they were in control of Jared. And in part, it do. 

“Just your tongue.” 

Jared slides the tip of his tongue from base to tip, encircling the velvety head, giving small lickings like a cat, running through the thick vein that feeds it, playing with its cleft. Jensen gasps heavily as he slides his head over Jared's wet lips, pushing just a little.

“Keep your tongue out.” Jared does it and Jensen hits his dick hard against the flat, wet surface several times until he can't take it anymore. “Jesus!,” he exclaims. Jared wraps his tongue around his head and Jensen suddenly withdraws. “Stop!”

Jared retires with a disappointed gesture.

“You never have enough, do you?,” Jensen says, more for himself. “Come here.” He gets up and pulls the leash with Jared after him. “Take that one," he says, pointing to the table, a long black dildo in the shape of a police baton with a big ball at the tip. 

Jared obeys, looking at him inquisitively from his position. Jensen stands in front of him, fully clothed, legs slightly open and his cock proudly erect in front of his face. In his hand he holds the leather strap handle, which now slides down Jared's rosy cheeks. 

“You know what to do. And this time, don't stop looking at me.”

Jared closes his eyes tightly for a few seconds. He doesn't think he'll be able to do this by looking at Jensen and not come. He's convinced it's impossible and he's moved by a terrible urge to cry. 

“Do it,” he says in a calm, but firm tone, “I know you can do it. I know you're going to be a good boy to me.” 

And Jared does. He takes a firm grip on the handle of the dildo and begins to fuck himself without taking his eyes off Jensen's face which keeps a closed expression. He fucks fast and hard, letting obscene moans escape through his half-open lips. His face and neck are red with effort, excitement and shame, but he still has no doubt because that is what Jensen has asked him to do. And he will never stop doing what he asks. 

“Holy shit,” Jensen exclaims. “Open your mouth, Jared. Open that beautiful mouth for me.” 

And Jared does it, and Jensen buries himself in it until Jared's nose hits the curly nest of his belly, slipping down that throat that took time to get used to but now fit perfectly to his size. He entangled his fingers in the silky strands of Jared's hair and held it in place until the lack of air made him begin to tremble.

“So good,” he said, retiring for a few seconds, picking up Jared's tears with his thumb and leaning for a moment to kiss him softly and slowly. Jared sighed gratefully beneath the warm caress of Jensen's palm on his cheek. “Still fucking yourself," he whispered to him before getting up again, and Jared resumed a movement that he had not even been aware he had stopped. 

“That's right, don't stop baby. I want to see you do it while I fuck that beautiful mouth of yours.” 

Jared groaned overwhelmed by all the feelings and excitement of the moment. Enjoying the freedom to surrender to the will of another, trusting him completely. Jensen appreciated Jared's gift to him, he knew that everything was about to end and it was his responsibility to make sure it came to fruition. He slid his fingers through Jared's hair, caressed him with devotion, and abandoned himself to his mouth.

“Please,” he begged again. 

Jensen looked at him with a mixture of love and pride. He caressed his face, sliding his thumb over his battered lips. Jared's eyes were dark and feverish, and they watched him with urgency. Jensen leaned forward and took the handle of the dildo out of his hand, taking it out of his body and dropping it on the carpet. Then he kissed his forehead and buried his nose in his hair, inhaling the scent of shampoo and clean sweat and whispered: “Come on, I'll give you what you want.” 

Jensen walked back to the couch followed by Jared who was still holding his position on the other side of the leash. He sat down with his legs open and patted his thigh as a clear indication. “Come here. Go up.”

Jared tried not to seem too anxious, but got up quickly, trying to ignore the pain in his legs and knees for having held the position for so long. He slipped on Jensen's lap, placing his knees on either side of Jensen's hips and letting his arms rest on the back of his head. 

Jensen stroked his dorsal muscles, feeling the tremor running through Jared's entire body. He kissed his lips and leaned his forehead against his. 

“Do you want it?,” asked, “Do you want me inside you?” 

Jared nodded strongly. “Please...”

Jensen slid one hand between their bodies and grabbed the base of his erection, aligning it with Jared's entrance. Then he lowered both hands to Jared's hips and slowly pushed down. Both moaned. 

“So good...” he whispered against his lips, “So good and so hot. God, Jared, you're so perfect. How you take my cock, how you take everything I give you... So beautiful...”

Jensen increased the pace of his onslaughts as he watched Jared's contracted face now clutching tightly to the short hair on his neck. His eyes were firmly closed and Jensen knew why. 

“Look at me,” he demanded in a choppy voice, "Jay, look at me.”

When the words finally reached Jared's clouded brain, his eyes opened out of focus for a few seconds until they were trapped by the wild, dark forest that was Jensen's eyes. He felt his hand squeezing around his dick and thought he was dying. “Come, Jay. Come for me," he ordered, giving a couple of jerks to his painful cock that exploded without any kind of control, firing an endless number of flashes of colour behind the Jared’s tired eyelids who fell against his neck, drowning a deep groan against his skin. 

Jensen followed a moment later, spilling into Jared's warm, tight interior. Surrounding him with his arms and squeezing him against his chest because any minimum space between them was too much. 

They stood still for an indefinite time, as their racing hearts regained their rhythm and somehow caught their breath. After that, Jensen pushed Jared just enough to look him in the eye. 

“Are you all right?,” he asked, taking a critical look at him, ready to find out if he was lying to him. 

“Yes,” he muttered as he nodded. 

“Sure? Did I hurt you?”

Jared rolled his eyes with annoyance. Jensen gave him a small smile and, with a careful gesture, pulled the wet hair away from Jared's face. 

“I know I “hurt” you. I mean more damage than was expected. Was it too much?”

“I'm fine, Jensen. What happened?”

Jensen lowered his head for a few seconds and then kissed his lips. 

“I'm sorry,” he said in shame. 

“You don't have to be sorry,” he answered, caressing Jensen’s short hair. "I just want to know, only if you want to tell me.” 

“The weekend has been a chaos... All those people, all those events...”

“I know...”

“I couldn't take it anymore, Jay... No....”

“Eh..., I know....”

“I missed you...”

Jared smiled from ear to ear and leaned over to kiss him. A languid, lazy kiss spread until they both needed to look for air. 

“I missed you too. I'm sorry about Instagram, I was frustrated.” 

“I know,” he said, “but I liked it.”

“And then the punishment?,” he protested, fist striking Jensen's shoulder. “Did you see how you put my ass on?.” He turned his head on his back trying to look at himself. 

Jensen burst out laughing. 

“And have you seen my vest? I'm sorry, but you're taking this to the dry cleaner.” 

Jared flushed to the ears and hid his face on Jensen's shoulder as he muttered a protest. Jensen tangled his hands in his hair and forced him to separate and look at it. 

“I love you,” he said in a serious tone, looking straight into his eyes. “I love you so much.” 

“I love you too,” said Jared, before kissing him again. 

THE END


End file.
